The present invention relates to airfoil, such as for a blade or vane of a gas turbine (hereinafter either blade or vane for ease of description and understanding). In particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for a Stage 1 rotor vane.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. A turbine hot gas path requires that the compressor airfoil rotor vane meet design goals and desired requirements of efficiency, reliability, and loading. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a vane of a compressor rotor should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a vane of a compressor rotor should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.
Past efforts to meet design goals and desired requirements have provided coatings on the airfoil, but the coatings may not be robust enough or permanent to provide design goals and desired requirements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an airfoil configuration with a profile meet to design goals and desired requirements.